Episode 827
| Art = | Ad = | Ed = | eyecatcher = Usopp - Roronoa Zoro | rating = | rank = }} "A Secret Meeting! Luffy vs. the Fire Tank Pirates" is the 827th episode of the ''One Piece'' anime. Short Summary The Sanji Retrieval Team goes to the Fire Tank Pirates' hideout to meet Capone Bege. Meanwhile, the Sun Pirates tend to an injured Pekoms and guard him to prevent him from reporting to Big Mom. While Nami and Carrot are bathing, they have a conversation with Charlotte Chiffon, who explains about Lola's arranged marriage with Loki, the prince of Elbaf, and how Lola running away from the marriage cost Big Mom an alliance with the giants. After finishing bathing and changing clothes, the Sanji Retrieval Team meets Bege in person. Long Summary The Big Mom Pirates's head chef Streusen leads several other cooks in making the wedding cake for the upcoming wedding, singing a song connecting the cooking to life in the process. At the eastern inlet of Whole Cake Island, Pekoms is kept under the watch of the Sun Pirates. Aladine assures him that Jinbe has reported Bege's treachery to Big Mom, and his crewmates readily back him up, but this only causes Pekoms to grow suspicious, and the Sun Pirates grow worried as he resists their lies. Luffy and Sanji make their way to the Fire Tank Pirates' hideout, where they are greeted by Vito, who is excited to see Sanji. Chopper, who looks like he has come out of the bath, comes out and reunites with his crewmates, and Luffy and Sanji are confused about his appearance. Chopper confirms that he has been bathing, which Luffy does not like as he wants to meet with Bege quickly. However, Vito reveals that Bege will not meet with them until they are clean, and the scuffed-up Luffy and Sanji realize that they will have to bathe. In the women's bath, Nami and Carrot talk to Chiffon while they bathe. Nami tells her about her experiences with her sister Lola, and wonders about Big Mom telling her in rage about a time that Lola ran away from her arranged marriage. Chiffon reveals that no giants live on Totto Land because they have a bad relationship with Big Mom, but this nearly changed when Loki, the prince of Elbaf, fell in love with Lola at first sight and proposed to her. However, after Lola refused to marry him and ran away, Big Mom attempted to use Chiffon as a substitute, but the giants quickly realized the deception and their relations with Big Mom only grew worse. Ever since, Big Mom has given up on trying to mend relations with the giants and has focused instead on turning people into giants, which she had commissioned Caesar Clown to work on. Big Mom hated Lola for ruining her efforts toward reconciliation, and this hatred extended to Chiffon as well for looking exactly like Lola. This resulted in Chiffon being abused every time Big Mom saw her, and with her frequent wounds still on her mind, Chiffon has no problem with Bege's plan to assassinate her mother. She notes that Lola probably does not even know Big Mom wants to kill her because of her happy-go-lucky personality. Elsewhere, after bathing, Luffy and Brook get some milk from the fridge to heal their injuries despite the Fire Tank Pirate guard's disapproval. To his shock, Luffy regains his lost tooth and Brook's head injuries heal thanks to the milk. With everyone clean, the Sanji Retrieval Team picks out new outfits, with Luffy initially donning the costume of the robot from Sora, Warrior of the Sea. Sanji leaves the room and runs into Nami, and as she passes by him, she tells him that she will make him work hard for her when he rejoins them, but this just makes him ecstatic. Brûlée and Diesel have bathed as well, and they sit tied up in the hallway. Brûlée gets angry at Chiffon for going against her family, but Chiffon states that Bege and Pez are her family now and Lola's life is in danger. The Sanji Retrieval Team makes their way to the meeting room, and Luffy looks around for Bege. Bege then arrives and prepares to see whether or not this potential alliance can work out. In Sweet City, Big Mom's fourth son Charlotte Oven heads to the Whole Cake Chateau. The liquid on the ground sizzles when he steps in it, and when the gatekeepers prepare to open the entrance for him, he says there is no need as he steps into the door and melts it, allowing him to enter. The tea party is set to begin in three hours and 30 minutes. Characters in Order of Appearance Anime Notes *The anime adds the following: **When Pekoms becomes suspicious of the Sun Pirates, Aladine thinks to himself that they cannot allow Pekoms to find out about Jinbe's goals. **While Chiffon is talking about Lola running away from her arranged marriage, a scene shows Lola running away from Loki, causing him to drop the flower and feeling saddened. **When Chiffon mentions Big Mom trying to use her as a substitute for Lola, a scene shows Big Mom presenting Chiffon to Loki and the giant shook his head in disapproval. **The Sanji Retrieval Team looking for new clothes to wear before meeting Bege. Luffy also comes across a costume of the robot from Germa's comic strip. **A scene of Nami and Sanji speaking in a hallway after they changed into their new clothes. **An extra scene of the Sanji Retrieval Team walking to the meeting room. **After entering the meeting room, Luffy asks if Chiffon or Pez was Bege. **Oven arriving at the Whole Cake Chateau and displaying his power by first evaporating the surrounding puddles of water and then walking through the gates, melting them in the process. ***This is Oven's first appearance in the anime. In the manga, he was first shown during the Tea Party and his power was first shown when fighting Pedro. *Streusen's cake making scene is extended. *When Loki proposed to Lola and gave her a flower, he was shown standing in the manga. In the anime, he went on his knees first. Site Navigation